Disaster Magnet
by gloydx
Summary: Sugar has already been through a lot of things, but somehow more keeps getting thrown at it. Hopefully the game will be able to handle something that could destroy the arcade. Could a bunch of kids put a stop to something so bad? Rated: T for violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"How does it look?"

"Good. Well good in my opinion."

"You do know we're no where near an actual tree, right?"

That made Candlehead frown, but Gloyd kept his little smile as he painted away on her face. A tree kind of pattern, making her face look like bark. Like an actual tree, because he thought it'd look cooler than their own candy cane trees.

"Yeah. But-" Gloyd didn't get to finish, with Taffyta shushing him right away.

"We're starting soon. They're going to be ready way before us." She hissed, glaring at him.

"You need to relax. Rancis is their leader. We got nothing to worry about."

Taffyta was ready to retort, but Gloyd interrupted, clapping his hands together. "Done."

Candlehead's face lit up.

"Does it look good?" She asked. Gloyd didn't say anything, but a nod of his head and a thumbs up was good enough for her.

Just then, as if on queue, a horn sounded. The starting horn. Taffyta and Candlehead walked over to the door, peering out it.

"Alright, captain," Taffyta began bitterly, still looking out the door, "what do we do?" There was no response. "Gloyd?" Taffyta said, turning around. He wasn't there though. This caused her to huff in annoyance. "Ice-brain."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Let's just get some snowballs together."

Would Adorabeezle give them an advantage? Probably not. But she dressed warmly, so she had to know what she was doing right? Swizzle was chosen because his kart was a Popsicle.

"Bags for snow, warm white clothes. Looks like we're set." Adorabeezle said with a nod.

With Rancis' team, there wasn't much to be said during the game. They mad plans for any situation the other three would throw at them. Swizzle to charge in distracting them while Rancis and Adorabeezle threw a bunch of snowballs. That was their main plan at least.

"Rancis! Get out here!" That was definitely Taffyta's voice. They got here fast. Rancis and the others hadn't even left their own little base yet.

"I got this!" Swizzle yelled, running outside, two snow balls in hand, arms above his head, charging straight at Taffyta and Candlehead.

One hand on her hip, other hand holding a snowball, Taffyta just rolled her eyes and tossed it at Swizzle, hitting him square in the face, causing him to trip and fall, rolling to a stop right in front of them.

"Hi Swizz!" Candlehead chirped, waving at him with a smile. "You're out!" She said, dropping another snowball onto him.

It wasn't a long celebration though. Snowballs began flying towards them.

One got Candlehead and she was out, but Taffyta was quick enough to jump out of the way.

"Where is pumpkin-butt?" She growled from behind a tree she managed to take cover with.

By now Rancis and Adorabeezle were getting closer, snowballs in hand, while Taffyta had to quickly make another one.

Snowball wars were serious business.

"I think she went behind THAT tree." Rancis explained.

"How'd you figure that one out? The so obvious foot prints?" Adorabeezle asked. Rancis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They didn't get to the tree though.

She heard a panic scream, along with a groan and Taffyta jumped out.

There was Gloyd, standing above Rancis, Adorabeezle pouting with a snowball sliding off the side of her face.

Rancis though, his arm was pinned down to the forest floor by an icicle.

"That's not even fair!" Rancis complained, trying to pull the icicle out of his sleeve.

"There are no rules in war!" Gloyd replied before whipping a snowball right down onto his back. "Team Awesome wins!" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

The candy camera man panned out, flying away from the group of kids, leaving with one last shot of Sugar Rush before cutting to static.

"Ridiculous name." He said, shaking his head with a frown.

Another sound came from beside him. To normal ears it would sound nothing more than a grumble, but he took it as a reply.

"I will never understand your fascination with this game."


	2. Chapter 2

He definitely wasn't going to stick around to get scolded by Taffyta. The round was won so back home he went. Maybe read or work on his kart. Anything to keep him busy really. Come up with some new kind of pranking method. All he knew was to keep going on whatever.

Eventually, after a quick snack and some reading, Gloyd ended up working on his kart. Blasting music and a lot of dancing was involved with this. Not much work usually got done, but it was enough for him. Today he at least had some idea of what he wanted to do. Get rid of some weight and make it faster.

Joy. Oh how it hated joy. It caused physical pain. In a game like this, joy was everywhere. Especially this time of year.

Snow covered the ground, fresh, crunchy snow. Every stepped made a sound. Deep it was. A pain to walk in to anyone not originally from the game. A cloak kept it warm enough. Not much was able to harm it, and what was able, it knew how to get rid of. Melting the snow was a possibility, but it would take time to get into the games coding. Showing off its abilities now could be exposure to any nearby anti-virus. Finding a host would be a must. Hiding would be easier.

Music poured out of the garage windows. It was loud and anyone within a block would be able to hear it. They were used to it at this point.

What else would be playing but Jingle Bell Rock? It was nearing that time of year. Gloyd loved playing music for his blog. Not that they felt the same way.

Seventeen years the game has been plugged in. In that time Gloyd was able to learn a lot about karts. Making them, fixing them. When Turbo was still around, when everyone thought he was King Candy, Gloyd even got some lessons from him.

Nothing he'd ever learnt would help him in this next situation.

Thanks to the music, it was impossible to hear anything inside the garage. Although it would have still been silent without it.

Whatever it was, be it virus or man, it was able to sneak in quite easily behind Gloyd. Him being none the wiser. Not yet.

However, Gloyd turned around, ready for his next tool. Spotting the figure in front of him, caused a large jump back in a panic, hand tightening on his screwdriver. It wasn't big or particularly sharp, but it was his only means of defense. The…man? It slammed it's fist down on top of the stereo, smashing it to bits, making Gloyd flinch.

"You scared the fudge outta me…" Gloyd's words were only met with silence and a step forward. "I don't know who you are," Gloyd was shaking at this point from fear, hand barely able to grip the handle of the tool meant for fixing. The tool he would try and use to fight for his life if it came down to it. "But you better speak up before I…scream or something."

Still nothing. His words did nothing at all. Meant nothing to whoever this was. Now his instincts kicked in. Flight was his first option. Fighting was something he did not want to do. This guy meant business. But run where? The garage was small. The door to Gloyd's right was closed. Who knew how fast this guy was? The garage door was closed, but even if it wasn't it would bring him right past the man.

"Milk duds." He cursed, flipping the screwdriver around to hold like a knife.

His kart was right in front of him, so Gloyd did the only sensible thing that came to mind.

Running forward, Gloyd jumped off his kart, right at the cloaked figure, screwdriver arm held up, ready to stab him.

Vanishing, Gloyd ended up hitting the garage door and slide to the floor. He was gone for the moment and Gloyd took this time to quickly open the door up and run for it, screaming at the top of his lungs. He dropped the screwdriver. His mind set on running away.

Luckily for him, if you could call him lucky, it wasn't near night time yet. Down the road, he was able to spot one of the racers. A recolor.

He ran straight for her, tackling Citrusella to the ground, quickly pulling them both back up, but holding her in front of him as a shield, still screaming away.

After a second of this, she was able to shake him off and push him away.

"Stop screaming!" She ordered, kicking some snow at him.

He listened, hand on his stomach, face twisting into clear distress, the girl raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms before walking over to him.

She didn't get to say anything. He turned away, beginning to vomit onto the ground. Now she was concerned. What happened to him? Awkwardly she patted the top of his head, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"There there?"

It was a few minutes, but he finally stopped and then collapsed. Not wanting to get up, Gloyd buried his face into the snow, curling into a ball.

She really didn't want to deal with this, but looking up she couldn't find anyone to help. It was up to her.

With a sigh, Citrusella bent over, grabbing Gloyd by the arm, and dragging him down the road. Where to go though?

The castle was her best bet. She could drop him off in the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

He was cold all over. Being dragged through the snow was NOT a good thing. It was his own fault though, refusing to get up. Citrusella managed to get him to Sugar Rush's castle, into the medical wing. Vanellope was visiting Gloyd, but she remained just as quiet as him, even with all the questions that needed to be asked.

"So…" She began, not knowing how to phrase her question. Or even which one to ask first.

"You're still here?" Gloyd asked from under the blankets, confused. Of course the tone of his voice said something differently. Annoyed. There was no real reason he just wanted to be left alone. Given some time to go over what the hell just happened to him.

"Yeah, yah butt head. What happened and why were you screamin'?"

"You wouldn't believe me. It was straight out of a horror movie."

Her curiosity peaked, eyebrow raised and she got up from her spot, walking over to his bed to pull the blankets away from him.

"Which movie?"

He had to think of it. Just one movie that would explain the situation well. A lot of movies deemed scary could work. Jason Kruger? Freddy? Oh! He knew a movie that would work. Hopefully she'd know it. If not he'd have to find some other way of explaining it.

"Have you even seen Halloween? Not the Rob Zombie remake either."

"The holiday, yeah. Movie? No. I didn't even know they had a Halloween movie."

"It's good." He told her with a nod, now sitting up on the bed, legs swinging over the side. "But anyways the guy in the movie, his names Michael Myers. A murder who wears a creepy white mask with brown hair. He's really big and scary as fudge. Watch it and you'll understand what my thing is."

Vanellope gave a nod of her head. It wasn't the time of year for any movie like that. But if it at least gave some answers then she wouldn't have many options but to watch. Watching it alone was definitely not an option though. That gave her an idea.

"Tonight. Ball room. Be there. I'll get everyone else together too." With that she was gone. Running out the room, leaving Gloyd to do her own thing. Start a movie night.

Town square. It was bright and many people filled it. Other game characters were there as well. Shopping was a good thing to do in Sugar Rush. Fun. There were a lot of stores to choose from. A lot of things to purchase.

Rancis along with Candlehead and Taffyta wandered between the shops, covered head to toe in warm clothing. Snow was beginning to fall in larger amounts. Walking was getting harder by the hour. Taffyta though. She was persistent in getting her shopping done. Dragging Candlehead and Rancis along to help carry her bags.

Taffyta was talking. Telling them where they were going next. Candlehead though. She was focused on something else. She could swear they were being followed. No one else in the crown paid attention, but she could spot anyone looking at her.

Snapping fingers brought her back to attention. Taffyta's.

"Get in gear Candle. I have a lot more to do." She said, turning around to start 'walking' again.

"I saw someone!" Candlehead said, deciding to speak up, taking a few steps to get ahead of her oddly named friend.

"There are a lot of people around." Rancis grunted, just now getting next to the two, bags piled up in his grasp. "I'm not surprised you saw someone."

"Yeah. Get a hold of yourself. We have to keep going if we don't want to miss the good things." Taffyta added, attempting to go around her.

"No, no, no!" Candlehead argued, stomping on the ground, back in front of Taffyta. "There's a guy following us!"

The two blondes gave nothing but blank stares at her, before eyeing each other. A moment of silence passed before they started laughing, walking past her once again, taking her words as a mere joke.

Candlehead let out a sound of frustration, giving her foot one more stomp before chasing after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Not everyone was there, Vanellope noticed. A good chunk of the racers and even some candy citizens. It was time to start the movie. Bowls of popcorn and candy were scattered around the room, anyone able to take some if they wanted. Blankets and pillows covering every inch of the floor, making it as comfortable as possible for everyone.

The lights dimmed and everyone quieted down, getting themselves into a position they wanted. And the movie started. It was not the kind of movie they were expecting. Not at all. The opening was…most of the racers would call it scary.

This confused everyone greatly. Wasn't this supposed to be a Christmas movie? It wasn't Halloween.

"What movie is this?" Crumbelina asked, whispering to Adorabeezle.

"I don't know?" She replied.

The castle was close to empty with most everyone in the ball room watching the movie. This gave Gloyd time to explore the castle. He hadn't been around it much. Never got to see everything. It was big. But from where he was, Gloyd could still hear the movie being played. It wasn't going to be long until everyone ran out screaming.

This hallway, so far was his favorite. Jawbreaker armor and weapons lined the walls, presented well, clean, still in good condition.

Turning his head down both ends of the hall, Gloyd figured no one would come around here for a bit.

Hopping up onto a small desk, Gloyd reached up, taking the one sword that got his attention. It was jawbreaker made, so hard to break. Even sharp. Hanging under it was the holster. He decided to take that as well. Putting the sword in it, Gloyd swung it over his shoulder, around his torso.

It was time to leave before anyone found him, and he got in trouble for stealing something from the castle. Home bound he went.

At the front door of the castle, he stopped. A thought occurred to him. What if the guy was still there? Just waiting for him to return, so he could attack again?

What was this feeling? Shaky hand, rapid heartrate. Fear? His hand refused to turn the door handle, and he stood there, mouth open slightly, eyes wide. It took a moment, but he shook it off, attempting to calm himself down. It didn't last.

The first scream of many shattered his thoughts, causing him to jump away from the door, turning to face the sound of terror, sword drawn by instinct. What he failed to realize, was that he already knew this was going to happen. The movie was still going on. It could no longer be heard over the screams.

The first few racers were running out, but only met Gloyd, who wielded a weapon at them. This caused more panic amongst everyone.

It occurred to Gloyd that not everyone knows about the guy in the cloak, or what almost happened to him. Hell he might be the one freaking them out. The movie...the movie. Remembering about the movie, Gloyd let himself calm down enough to sheathe the weapon.

Once that was done, he began laughing, figuring out that they were scared out of their minds over a movie. It wasn't one really with many jump scares, but that didn't matter, seeing as how the kids barely made it through the first twenty minutes.

"It's not funny!" Sticky declared, walking over to punch Gloyd in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back a bit. "We thought you were going to try 'n kill us!" With the punch and Sticky's anger, Gloyd only began laughing more, hand on his stomach, forgetting about his fear for the moment.

"The movies not even over yet." He told her, wiping away a tear, still laughing away. A sound of frustration escaped the teal racer and she shoved him away to storm out of the castle, followed by a few candy citizens and a couple more racers.

Gloyd took some time to relax on the floor, sitting there to calm himself down, breeze from outside and the smell of pure sugar helped a lot. Something else came up though. Sniffing Gloyd narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this new smell.

He quickly rolled forward, jumping onto his feet, pulling the sword out once again, pointing it at…Rancis? Rancis stood behind him, hands up as if to tell Gloyd it was just him, eyes wide, mouth a gape.

"Jeez Fluggerbutter." Gloyd said, letting the sword drop down on to the ground. "You scared the fudge outta me." He told Rancis, who merely walked passed the candy corn clad, face going stoic. "Alright, I guess…See ya?" Rancis was gone and once again Gloyd was left alone. "Take a shower too! You smell nasty!" He called out before walking out the front door.

He wasn't going home but he wasn't staying here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get outta here ya freak show!" Vanellope complained, glitching out of the way. Keeping a distance from...whoever this guy was. Of course there was no response. He just continued his walking down the hall, following Vanellope wherever she glitched.

The figure dragged an unconscious Rancis, easily using his other hand to shove any guards out of the way. His steps were slow, but powerful. Each step could be felt through the quaking floor. An unseen face, covered body would strike fear into any seasoned game character.

Vanellope was quick though. Fast not only on her kart but on her feet. Glitching away just made escaping easier. How he kept finding her though was another question. Right along side who the heck this guy-thing-person was. And why he was after HER.

It started off as a good day, but with the other racers basically abandoning her and now this guy attacking? Was attacking the right word? So far the only aggresive thing he had done was smash through a wall. But nothing so far against her...besides chasing.

Defense wasn't much of an option either. Compared to the size of the racers, guards and Sugar Rush in general, he was huge. Ralph would be very useful right now.

Calhoun as well. With her firepower and Ralph's muscle, this guy would be no problem.

No way of contacting the others right now. It was just Vanellope, and anyone nearby.

Glitching through another wall, Vanellope ended up back into the ball room. Running wasn't much of a problem for any Sugar Rushian, but when you're running for your life, it was a different story.

There wasn't many other places to run. She was stuck in a wide open room with no way of fighting back.

The wall behind her was smashed to pieces, startling her, causing her to glitch away, ending up in the middle of the room.

There was no time to react when an unconscious Rancis was flying towards her, slamming into her, sending both of them crashing into the floor.

There was a few perks to being a video game character. Technical immortality and reduced pain intake.

It didn't knock her out, but did it hurt. Rancis was almost the exact same size as her with a few inches difference. Glitching from under him was easy. Trying to pick him up was another story. This left her only moving a few feet with each glitch.

It gave the man time to stalk over, hands clenching, his only sign of emotion so far. Anger? Determination? For what?

Before Vanellope could make it out of the room, she was picked up. Pulled into the air by her hoodie, Rancis dangling just under her. She tried glitching, but a red code flashed through her, stopping it. Another attempt, but with the same results. Nothing.

"Ah fudge."

Fear ran through her, but she refused to show it right now. She was the president! Leader of Sugar Rush. She wasn't allowed to give up!

Just then, a spear bounced off the creeps head, a spear thrown by Taffyta.

"You're the jerk who tossed me into the taffy swamp!" She didn't care how big her was, or how seemingly strong he seemed. No one tossed her around like a rag doll.

The Oreo Guards followed behind her right away. One of them running straight for the spear Taffyta took from them.

"Your gettin' slow Taffyta." Vanellope called from up above.

"Look who's talking! You got caught!"

"Yeah well at least-" Vanellope was cut off, a red glitch running through her. It felt like a lighting bolt had struck her and it shut her up.

"SILENCE!" It was the first time he spoke. His voice deep and commanding. It silenced everyone right away. Even stopped the guards from doing anything.

No one else said anything at all. It was one word that stopped everything. But there was one person who was just stubborn enough to keep going.

"Alley oop!" Cried Gloyd, his hands pushing off the mans shoulders, making himself flip over him before completely falling. How he got in was confusing. But a gust of wind showed everyone an open skylight on the roof.

"Let my...colleagues go." He said. Just as he finished his sentence though, two smoke bombs went off, the source of it coming from the mans shoulders, engulfing his head and blinding him, causing him to drop both Vanellope and Rancis. "Alright run!" He called out, which most everyone did, Gloyd helping Vanellope pick Rancis up and run away.

Taffyta though, she had other plans. Stay with the Oreo guards and kick this guy back to wherever he came from. She needed to know what happened to candlehead and why this guy was here.

"I have something to do." She claimed, teeth gritted. "I hate this guy."


End file.
